


月弯弯

by ElaineLA



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	月弯弯

“林阳。”

“干嘛。”

“林阳。”

“你干嘛。”

“叫你一下不行吗？”

走在前面的人没有回头的迹象，依旧大步流星。朱拉夜晚的校道三三两两走着跑着学子，也有小情侣亲昵地牵在一起。这条大道上只有他们两个一前一后，却不停在和对方讲话。

“林阳林阳林阳！”郑明心在后边声音越来越大，有人好奇地投过来目光。

两个人不在同一个学院，但今晚林阳从教学楼出来的时候，一眼就看到门口坐在花园旁百无聊赖吸奶茶的郑明心。即使路灯忽明忽暗，但从身形、大爷一样的坐姿、放荡不羁的吸奶茶的声音来判断，林阳依然十分确定这就是他的活祖宗。

“你有什么要麻烦我的吗？”林阳站在他面前，把奶茶夺过去大口喝了几口。郑明心仰着头笑眯眯地看恋人上下滑动的喉结、半合着的眼睛和一身没有褶皱的校服，耐心等待一杯奶茶见底。

“我让你减肥减肥你不停又买这种甜不拉几的东西喝，”林阳瞟他一眼，手在郑明心有些肉肉的下颌上勾了一下，然后把空瓶子扔到垃圾桶里，“你就是故意让我吃你的口水，好听你的话。对不对？”

郑明心跳起来搂上他的肩：“对，”很快被自己炸毛跳脚的恋人甩开，再不依不饶地环上去，直到林阳哼了一声反手握住他的手臂为止，感受着对方暖暖的体温笑得更开心了，“咱们不都有中国血统吗，然后今天是中国的元宵节，我想遵照传统，和你散散步。”

“你也就是想折腾我。散步去哪？”林阳捏捏他手上的肉，身体和语言都很诚实。

郑明心故意凑近对方耳朵，小小声道：“去你宿舍。”

也就是一瞬间的事，林阳浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。他是家财万贯的大少爷，住的是经济学部的单人宿舍。大床房。尽情翻滚。

郑明心没等他脸红透就嘿嘿嘿地坏笑出来，被再一次挣脱开。这回他没有厚脸皮地抱过去，因为林阳背对着他整理了一下衣领，抬脚向自己宿舍走去。

嘿嘿嘿大床房。

郑明心已经变成了一朵迎春花，在夜色里开得格外娇艳。

“林阳。”

“林阳林阳林阳林阳！”

叫千百次也不够，叫得对方浑身不自在走路绊倒自己也不能停下来，叫到别人看过来也无法感受到羞耻。郑明心就是这么喜欢把每一个字像音符离开琴弦那样倾吐出来，林阳两个字是他的情诗，他每一次闭眼许愿的关键词，他无法逃离的欲望罪名。

就这样一前一后，你一言我一语。没有男女情侣那样光明正大的爱语，只是你叫我一声，我回你一句，对话永远不直白，但是永远不中断。

偶尔林阳会回过头来，好像是无奈地看着他叹一口气，悄悄调整步伐等一会郑明心。路还有点长，我就在你前方。你快点，我有点等不及，你快点可以吗？但是他不会说出口，这样还不如让他给郑明心写情书。

月弯弯，他们身上的光柔和得生了毛边。那些小绒毛就在林阳脸上刷啊刷，林阳走着走着脸越来越红，笑容也越来越明显；小绒毛在郑明心胸口挠了又挠，他就是忍不住一边走一边回想，回想两个人上一次拥抱是什么时候，那个时候林阳喘息有多急切，他自己的体温又有多高。甚至是身体下的床单褶皱到什么程度，被汗液沾湿了多少，这些都可以想。

不能说出口的话，我们心照不宣地想想。

月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后。

郑明心看着林阳背着的书包，它曾被主人用力甩下，它的主人一关上宾馆的门就像小狼狗一样把自己拱到床上，还不让自己洗澡。郑明心笑他像个小处男，他没有反驳，脸颊红红的还带着一路跑过来的汗，手忙脚乱地解开自己的浴袍。“我下午没课，洗好了在床上等你”，这句讯息成了林阳奋战ACCA以来吞服的第一剂催情药。郑明心任他急吼吼地吻着自己，唇舌草率又热烈地交缠，津液从唇边流出。他帮林阳脱掉校服，林阳傻乎乎地抓他的手，他刚想说“等会”，左手无名指就被“小处男”放在唇上轻轻触碰了一下。

——像一个承诺。

郑明心知道他的男朋友在外面一本正经，两个人走在一块像准备打架互相撕扯腿毛，但关起门来浪漫得很，经常碎碎念说出不经意的郑重其事。

那天香喷喷的郑明心没有像往常一样骑跨在林阳身上自己动。他无意识地揪扯宾馆的床单，张开双腿被爱人入侵。他肤白，沾了林阳身上的汗珠的脸更显得晶莹剔透。郑明心无声地咬住下唇，故意不发出任何动情的声音，让林阳肩头的肌肉隆起，固定自己双腿的手臂青筋暴凸。

为了让大妖精叫出声，林阳用尽了鲜少性经验里的智慧，舔咬他粉色的乳尖，舌尖勾勒他的腹肌线，把他抱到怀中向上用力顶送进柔软的穴口。但郑明心显然比他有更好的耐性，快感、痛感一律不发出声音，让林阳犹如火上炙烤，无法逃脱。

“你……”林阳粗喘着在他臀肉上掐了一把，“叫一下会死吗？”

郑明心圆溜溜的眼睛充满笑意，但就是不松口。被咬着的唇渗出血珠，林阳赶紧舔去，脸上又是无奈又是心疼，看得郑明心突然就心软了。

“你，”郑明心缓缓松嘴，搂着林阳脖子慢慢说道，“你先叫，我再叫。”

 

回忆到这茬，郑明心就想笑。说这句话时他自己也害羞了，有些犹豫，但林阳的反应才是一绝。他走着路，林阳的背影就在前方，又慢下来等他了。

“我这就走快一点。”郑明心笑道，步子迈大了一些。没想到林阳突然伸出手来握住他的，十指相缠。

“这一段没人了。”林阳低声说。

郑明心扁扁嘴，把对方的手抓得更紧。他们并肩走过一段通往爱的秘密的小路，偶尔撞到对方，体肤相触，情欲助燃。这一刻不需要言语，因为谁先说一个字，对方就会忍不住把他的嘴唇堵上。

有时候郑明心想问林阳，自己的身体是不是真的给他带来无尽的快感。那天他自损八百杀敌一千，让林阳完全覆在他背上全力挺动，他们的身影像精液溅在床单上一样黏在墙上，郑明心头埋在枕头里嗯嗯啊啊地叫，林阳在他耳边被紧窒绞得漏出窘迫但又性感到不行的喘声。他们的手扣在一起，脚趾缠着脚趾，没有一处缝隙。即使是在林阳射在他身体里紧紧抱着他抚慰他的时候，郑明心也想问，舒服吗，开心吗，是不是离不开我了。

我爱你呀。

“怎么了？”感到他脚步又慢下来，林阳转头问。

“走不动了，你背我吧。”

“你看你这个体型，你背我还差不多。”

郑明心被林阳不合时宜的耿直逗得哈哈大笑，林阳也笑了，有点不好意思，最后望着他，把两个人牵着的手举到他们眼前说：

“我们就这样慢慢走好吗？一会就到。”

郑明心回答，好呀。


End file.
